Maximum Ride Revision
by Icecream.socialist
Summary: The sequels sucked, and if you reread them, you may think so too. And personally I think it started sucking right around the end of Maximum Ride one That's why I'm writing what I think might be a better outcome for the story. Rated T through M.
1. Opening

Opening-

Ok, I don't think I really need to search a hour to find someone who agrees with me on this, but I really, really don't want to hear about how stupid I am for thinking that the sequels sucked, and shit like that- I just want to see how this goes, and I'm not going to think less of you because you disagree, I just want to do this. But if you disagree with me, I do suggest finding the differences of the first and the rest.

May I also point out that this is a tiny experiment, and I don't expect it to turn out amazing.

Let's see how this turns out.

~~IceCream Socialist


	2. The Differences

Read and Review. Peace out.

* * *

The Changes --- Brief Summery of what happened in the imaginary world of this alternative world of Maximum Ride

Well, this is a summery of the changes I've made in the book, before the starting point of the book, which is right after they escape from the school about halfway through the book.

---Change 1) Angel died. I know that someone might have Angel as their favorite character, but don't bitch at me. She's an annoying, whining character in the book, and that needed to change. I wanted to make this as sudden as possible because in my story, everything with Angel happened before they got their, but WHEN they got their, they found her dead in a science lab, they passed by while in their. I have to admit, I'm stealing James Patterson's skill here, because in the book, he explain they escaped, Jeb was dead and that was it, you had to use your own imagination to figure out what happened.

---Change 2) Jeb **IS** dead. No, I'm not going to kill off all the characters, but where James Patterson went wrong is that making some of the twists in the book where for the worst. They made Jeb into a Jackass, who stereotypically can never say a strait answer. The "killing of character's" is a great thing, because they become more of a mystery character, briefly mention, not distinct character.

---Change 3) Gazzy's name isn't Gasman. OK, this is just an idiotic part of the book. Did they think it was funny? Did they think it would widen their audience? No, this was so annoying. I'm going to make him Thirteen, and his name is Jack. He's going to have to have a more of a mature character. That "mature" thing goes for every character.

---Change 4) Fang - Max Relationship more.... spaced out. It isn't as noticeable as it was in the real book. I mean, it didn't succeed in a very good way.

---Change 5) Nudge isn't Annoying!!! She just, just, just annoying. She isn't complaining every paragraph, or for that, talking at all. She's quite, and just to change your picture on her, I'm changing her appearance a little bit. She's now white, with long brunette hair, and 12 years of age.

---Change 6) The book is from Fang's point of view. I know It's been done, but I think I might manage.

I know I may be changing a bit much, and your thinking "Whoa, it's could use some changes, but not that many" Well, maybe, and this may not be the best idea to have many changes, but what the hell.

* * *

Read and Review. Peace out.


	3. Where we start off

Read and Review. Peace out.

* * *

Chapter 1 --- Where we start off ---

It was only a few hour since we had left the school, and I have to say, Max was really taking interest in her broken finger. I figured that she would be way more concerned about Angel. we had only discovered her dead 3 days ago, and she already covered up her feelings, though I should have expected as much from her. She acts a lot Harder on the outside, and doesn't like showing feeling, like when Jeb Died, 4 years back. At any rate, we healed up. Nudge was being quite in the corner, while Jack was getting his hoody on. Iggy had his hand on Max as a sense of direction.

I waited for Max to get her finger back in place, so we could leave. It seemed as if time had slowed down that moment, because the fifteen minutes that I waited seemed like an hour. Later, Max had wrapped her hand in bandages to keep it in place and said "Let's go." In an deep, aggravated tone. I suddenly noticed that she was a lot different now, all of them even Iggy, who never even saw her face. I guess "Ignorance is the lack of tragedy." would the asshole thing to say right now, but I didn't feel like saying it.

While flying, Jack and Iggy were the only ones talking, and even then, they where about 5 yards away. I want to say something to brake the tension, but I couldn't think of what to say.

"So... Things going to be different now?" I said in a mild tone; not too loud, but loud enough that she could hear me.  
"No." She said, imitating my voice slightly, "But I guess I should learn from this. We should be more careful."

I saw a tear fall from her eyes, but I pretended not to notice. After all, she was the emotional type, or, at least pretended not to be. I sighed and we flew on.

"Where we headed?" I asked hoping for an answer.  
"Philadelphia" She said sternly.

It was perfectly normal to react in this way, that's not what bothered me. What DID bother me was what was to become of this. She can't have deep sorrow for the death of Angel forever. I flew ahead slightly, just to gain direction to where we're going. It was getting dark.

"Let's turn in, we've still got money." I said pointing to a motel down below.  
"Ok." She said lightly and slowed down.

I wanted my own room, but hey, it's a motel. We all shared a room to save money. This day couldn't get worse.

* * *

Read and Review. Peace out.


	4. Where Your Head Leads You

Sorry for the inconvenience in time, I've just been busy for the last 5 months

* * *

Chapter 2:

I stayed up all night. I just couldn't stand the sudden silence. Yeah, Angel was dead, but it defiantly wasn't in our control. We all loved her in one way or another, but that certainly doesn't mean this has to be something that would get us killed over. The night grew deeper. At first I was freaking out, but I honestly have to say she was a little annoying, which in no way apply the idea that I think her ability to annoy justifies her tragic death.

Don't get me wrong, I WAS sad, but not really sad. The three things that strike me as tragic in the situation are:  
One: She was born in such a terrible life. This whole thing wasn't her choice; and it's awful that It had to end like this.  
Two: She died so early. Look at us, we're chased everyday to the brink of death, not to mention we age quickly, and we're bound to die pretty soon, but she just so happen to die in a early run. Pretty tragic.  
Three: Everything. Just everything wrong with her life. Starvation, lack of schooling, battle, and death.

I wish Max, the new emo kid of the flock, would learn that cutting herself for something that you couldn't control is just foolish. Nudge was still awake, which I sadly just figured out, and staring me.

"Oh, Hey." I said trying to act nonchalant, though, the smirk on her face showed that she saw through me.  
"So what have you been thinking about? Angel, I presume." She knew me well.  
"Yeah. I always thought that when I was older, I would know how to get over any situation, but I was wrong." I wasn't telling the whole truth, just something that would satisfy her curiosity.  
"Your lying... Hm, good night."

_Smooth, Fang. Real smooth.

* * *

_

_4:30 am_

I was paranoid, or at least I was paranoid that I was paranoid... But if I wasn't really paranoid, but still paranoid about being paranoid, which I'm not, then I would still be paranoid from being paranoid, making a whole new paradox. Oh well. Either way, I'm paranoid. Paranoid of the possibility that the tension may never go away. Of course, al childish as the other can be, they are still mature on the inside, and would most likely move on.

I truly think that Max is avoiding me, under the suspicion that I don't have any feelings for the events in the last few days. There was no REAL way I could figure this out, but I did use a series of educated guesses. The entirety of the morning was spent flying, bandaging, and sleeping.

"Hey Nudge!" I whispered loudly.  
"What is it?" She imitated me, only failing in a funny way.  
"I need you to talk to max, see how she's feeling. It kept me up all night last night."  
"Sure thing, and on the way, do you want me to pretend you didn't ask me to talk to her?" More sarcasm.  
"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Also will you keep it real?"

Nudge rolled her eyes and walked over to Max.

"Hey Max, what's going on?"  
"Oh, just trying to keep myself together. This whole trip was just a goddamn waste of our time." She slammed her fists against the concrete of the abandoned Strip mall that we had bunkered down in.  
"Yeah, but if you didn't try to save Angel in the first place, then you would've blamed yourself for not trying."  
"That's the problem; I'm blaming myself anyway."  
"Look, You've got to get ahold of yourself someday, you can't go about dwelling in the past forever."  
"Yeah, I just feel like this whole thing could have been avoided though a sheer lack of kindness. Ironic, at best."  
"What?"  
"If I hadn't saved that girl, then the gun wounds would have never had been inflicted. Simply meaning, I wouldn't have broken my wing, causing myself to spend four days in the wilderness, trying to heal faster. My determination and kindness killed Angel, who I was saving out of kindness."  
"I know what irony is. I didn't understand, because you didn't bother telling us what happened to you."  
"Oh yeah... Well, I guess you're right. I can't dwell in the past. I think we need to hunker down, anyway. Screw Philadelphia, screw hiding, we need to repeat what we've been doing for the past four years. Maybe it'll take them another four years to find us again."  
"Whatever you say, but I don't know how the others will react."

* * *

_Later... _

"So, that's what Max said about the future." Nudge was sitting in a tree behind the strip mall. I waited for the first comment, because I wasn't going to be first.  
Jake was questioning the logic given. "How do we go about doing this. Nowadays, you can't just walk into schools and houses and expect everything to be fine. Someone will notice that we're illegal aliens."  
"It was only a suggestion," Max started, "This isn't what's going to happen, this is what might happen."  
I arose. "You didn't answer his question. This isn't something you can Ignore. Even if this IS just a possibility, It's not realistic."  
Everyone went silent. "What If we acted as ourself. Our REAL selves. We've got birth Certificates, right? That might work." Iggy was on to something  
"Yeah, Iggy's on the right track, but how do we find this information?" I said looking confused.

There was silence for a second, but then Max Said something I didn't expect.  
"We have to go to a subdivision in the school," Max paused, "We're heading to New York."

* * *

Thanks for the support I've been given. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Peace out.

~The IceCream Socialist


End file.
